


would it be okay if i take some of your time?

by godbyul



Category: Mamamoo, Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godbyul/pseuds/godbyul
Summary: in which shiah has a crush.





	would it be okay if i take some of your time?

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a year since i've written a fic, so i apologize for any errors in advance! this is an au where both byulyi and yooa are students.

_**i.** _

  
it was love at first sight.

  
at least for a certain yoo shiah, a photography major in her first year of college. at two o'clock she waits for her friend mihyun in the hallway of the art building. sometimes, her class can take a while (as expected of a theatre class). but instead of listening to music on her phone and shutting out the world, she finds herself looking around, watching students walk past her.

  
and then she sets her sight on _her._

  
the blonde is dressed up in a white button up tucked in black pants, socks with a small star on them, and dress shoes. formal, but shiah's noticed that she likes it that way. and she's certainly not complaining.

  
her name is moon byulyi. shiah knows because a small girl with a dimple on her cheek shouts her full name to get her full attention. except that girl doesn't appear today and byulyi is by herself, leaning against the wall as she looks at her phone. there's a smile that spreads across her face, laughter soon following.

  
god, does shiah loves the way her nose scrunches up when she laughs.

  
she realizes she's been staring too long and she turns away to see if mihyun has arrived yet, and if so then she needs to hurry up. shiah feels her hand being tugged on which leads her to the sideway of the art hall. the next thing she hears is the clearing of someone's throat, and when shiah looks up, her cheeks flare up in embarrassment.

  
"you were in the way," byulyi tells her, head cocked to the side as she looks at her with concern. "i'm sorry, did i scare you? i didn't mean to—"

  
"no!" shiah shouts, voice coming out way too high-pitched. she ends up smiling, and that makes byulyi smile as well.

  
shiah can feel herself melting by the second.

  
"it's just—i'm waiting on a friend of mine, that's all." she explains, letting out a nervous laugh. she looks off to the side to find mihyun walking to the hallway. shiah heaves a sigh of relief. "speaking of which, there she is!" and with that she runs off, rushing over to her friend who has a smirk on her on her face.

  
"you're totally lovestruck, aren't you?" she teases, arms crossed. "and before you say you aren't, i know you better than anyone else. i haven't seen that look on your face since second year of high school."

  
shiah can only glare at her, because she's right. mihyun is always right.

  
so she tells her to shut up.

 

**_ii._ **

  
shiah and byulyi are polar opposites.

  
byulyi's outgoing and known to be quite the moodmaker (despite her seemingly calm personality) while shiah's more poised, articulate, only speaks when she's being spoken to. shiah thinks she doesn't have a chance with her, simply because they are opposites.

  
but just a week after their small encounter, shiah takes note of how byulyi stares at her. it's not predatory, no—shiah would be creeped out and maybe second-guess herself for ever falling for her—but it's as if she's waiting for the perfect opportunity to talk to her. when shiah glances downwards, she notices byulyi's hand, waving in a motion for her to come closer.

  
for a second, shiah doesn't know what to do. on one hand, she could oblige, follow byulyi's lead, go to wherever she wants her to go, be with her in general. but on another, mihyun could come out at any minute.

  
and so shiah grabs her phone, sending mihyun a quick text message that she can't make it.  
she doesn't need to state the reason.

  
mihyun already knows.

 

_**iii.** _

  
byulyi tells shiah that she's a music major, and shiah can tell. sometimes she'll find her humming or singing, but most of all she'll beatbox and murmur a "yeah, that's good," and jot notes in her little black notebook. but shiah doesn't bring it up. she doesn't want byulyi to think she is weird.

  
"i collect vinyls at home," byulyi adds, her nose crinkling as she smiles widely. it's cute. shiah could feel herself soaring now that she's able to see her smile up close. "i only have a few here. don't want to clutter up my room. i want to make it as spacious as possible."

  
"that makes two of us then," shiah responds, liking that she has something in common with byulyi. "you're going to let me listen to them when we get to your dorm, right?"

  
byulyi laughs in response, shoving her hands in the pocket of her jeans. "i'll let you listen to some of them." there's a pause after that, and shiah notices by the way she bites her lip, her gaze cast downwards at the sidewalk. it's the first time she's ever seen her so shy.  
"i visit the art hall early just so i can see you."

  
shiah's rendered speechless.

  
this entire thing—crush, whatever it is—feels like it's from a cheesy romance drama. it's too cheesy not for it to be real. but if it isn't, then why does shiah feel like she wants to jump up and down in place, feel the urge to tell mihyun that _moon byulyi notices her too,_ ask her what to do next.

  
"you must take a lot of photos with that camera, right?" byulyi asks before shiah can even muster up a response. it makes her confused, looking at the woman with furrowed eyebrows. byulyi smiles softly, pointing to the camera that hangs from shiah's neck.

  
"oh!" shiah exclaims, laughing in embarrassment as she grabs the camera. "yes, i take a lot of photos. some of them are for class, but most of them i take during my free time."

  
"nice," byulyi replies with much enthusiasm, and shiah looks at her with hearts in her eyes. "you seem fun to be around, shiah. that's why i want to get to know you..." she pauses, admitting, "well, i've been wanting to get to you for a long while now."

  
shiah almost chokes.

  
she truly can't believe this is happening.

 

**_iv._ **

  
shiah loves how neat byulyi's room is. it's almost too spotless, but she's not complaining. she doesn't know why, but she expected everything to be completely disorganized: clothes on the floor and her jacket draped over her chair. shiah's thankful byulyi is just as clean and organized as she is. it's another thing they have in common.

  
she likes her a little bit more for that.

  
just a little.

  
"my parents are former musicians," byulyi begins, pulling out a vinyl record, setting it on the record player to let it play. shiah hums in amusement as she settles down on her bed, both to byulyi's words and the smooth jazz music that plays in the background. "they wanted me to focus on becoming a musician too. but i never really liked to be in the front, so i've been producing for...about eight years? since i was fourteen."

  
a smile spreads across shiah's lips. "wow, so talent runs in the family blood after all," she laughs, tilting her head as she looks at byulyi in awe. "no wonder people worship you so much."

  
in that moment, shiah swears she catches the rose-colored tint on byulyi's cheeks. but byulyi turns away before she can even catch it. "thank you," she responds, hopping next to her on the bed. "now tell me about yourself, you beautiful girl."

  
shiah feels her cheeks warming up by the second. "ah well. i used to take photos as a hobby," she responds, lifting up her camera. "it started when i was fourteen, and from then on i started to take photography classes. i discovered my dream of becoming a photographer early on. truthfully, i've never wanted to give up, but i did have moments where i would lose motivation. when that happens, i just keep working harder, and my love for photography comes back full circle. that's it. my life isn't _that_ interesting." she laughs nervously, realizing just how cheesy it all sounds.

  
but judging from her reaction, byulyi doesn't seem to be the teasing type. instead she says, "you're inspiring to me, shiah."

  
shiah manages to mutter a "thank you" in response, surprised that she inspires byulyi, so surprised that she has to mentally tell herself to calm down.

  
why is she so nervous? it's just byulyi.

  
but that is the problem.

  
it's byulyi.

  
and byulyi's interested in her.

 

**_v._ **

  
shiah ends up spending almost the entire night with byulyi. it's too late for her to walk home by herself, so byulyi tells her she can just sleep in her bed while she sleeps in the chair. shiah was about to protest, but byulyi says that she's used to it after spending many endless nights in the studio.

  
"can i ask you something?" she speaks, turning on her camera. surely byulyi okay with what she's about to ask her. she already seems so comfortable, but shiah never knows what could happen, so she feels as though it's necessary to ask. she raises her camera, looking at byulyi with the brightest smile on her face (one that she knows will make anyone say yes to her). "can i take a photo of you?"

  
byulyi's sitting on the floor, sorting through her vinyl records when she looks up at shiah, who is now sitting next to her. "sure," she responds, and shiah moves back a little to give them space. for a moment, shiah frowns a bit that the close proximity grew distant. but when she lifts the camera up to her face to take just the perfect photo of byulyi, it's right.

  
everything is right.

  
she ends up snapping more photos than usual. she can't help it, byulyi is too gorgeous, too handsome, too irresistible.

  
she's the most stunning person she's ever seen.

  
and that's when shiah realizes that she's in love.

 

**_vi._ **

  
the art building becomes their meeting place.

  
both shiah and byulyi's classes finish in the afternoon, and with each passing day, shiah starts becoming more and more excited. mihyun knows byulyi's the cause of this, and so she sends a text message to shiah, telling her to "have fun" with a wink emoji, to which shiah responds with "shut up and go make out with your precious jiho".

  
byulyi will approach her by then, and sometimes she would do little things that will make shiah's heart race: byulyi wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into her embrace, letting her lay down on her lap and looking down at her with a soft smile on her features. so soft that shiah has to force herself to look away.

  
she tries not to think about it, because it'll leave her confused. but sometimes she wonders if byulyi has a lingering crush on her too.

  
maybe she does. shiah has hope.

 

**_vii._ **

  
it's almost midnight. shiah is sleeping like a baby, calm, completely in her own little world. that is, until the unsettling ringing of her phone practically makes her jump. just who could be calling around this time, especially when she was finally free from classes the next day. but then she realizes it's byulyi, and she immediately taps the answer button, muttering a groggy, "hello?"

  
"can you come up to the rooftop? bring your camera too if you can. i...have something to tell you."

  
it's unexpected, but shiah answers with an "okay" and hangs up. she fumbles around to turn on the light, slipping on a coat and some leggings. she runs up several flight of stairs before she feels a cool rush of air hit her. she shivers as she walks around, finding byulyi looking up at the stars. it's practically become common for shiah to snap so many photos of her, but she has to. she must capture every moment before this woman disappears before her eyes.

  
"you're too obvious," byulyi teases, laughing as she faces shiah, hands tucked in the pockets of her slacks. "i can tell when you show up just by hearing the shutter of that camera."  
"be quiet," shiah responds, lowering her camera. "why did you call me out here tonight? it seems so unusual of you." it's not the first time they've hung out together so late at night, but this time was different, and shiah could tell by the way byulyi shifts, averting her eyes.

  
"have you ever seen the stars before?" she asks, tilting her head back to look up at them once more. it takes everything in shiah not to take another photo. "pretty often," she answers instead with a slight shrug of her shoulders, adding, "i bet you watch them more than i do, probably because you were named after them."

  
she cringes, closing her eyes when byulyi suddenly bursts into a fit of laughter. "yeah, i am. i thought that would be obvious to you by now, shiah." she takes a few steps closer, poking her sides repeatedly. "okay, okay!" shiah shouts in surrender, clutching onto her camera. "i'm sorry, please forgive me!"

  
byulyi pulls away, scrunching up her nose as she did so. "fine. only because that's not why i made you come out here tonight," she holds out her hand. "give me your camera."

  
shiah raises an eyebrow, but she gives byulyi her camera. she's the only person she can trust, mostly because if she were to give to mihyun, it could possibly shatter into pieces.

  
"look at the stars." byulyi orders. shiah follows them, but then she hears the click and shutter of the camera. she becomes shy, because byulyi starts getting into it, telling her how beautiful she is. and then shiah hears her stop, hears her soft chuckle before she gives the camera back to her.

  
shiah can't help but to narrow her eyes in suspicion as she shifts through the photos, wondering why byulyi took so many. but then she realizes why, and she squeaks. they're all in an album entitled "byulyi's star".

  
byulyi's star.

  
"what does this mean?" she asks aloud, now focusing on byulyi. "i'm your star?" shiah tries to convince herself that no, byulyi doesn't see her the same way as shiah sees her. no, there's no way at all.

  
byulyi takes a deep breath, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she faces her once more before she answers, "yes, yoo shiah is my star. and yes, that means i do like you a lot. no, i'm...i'm in love with you."

  
shiah is rendered speechless.

  
byulyi continues, "from the moment i first saw you, i just—i really knew i was starting to develop some kind of attraction towards you. i wasn't sure if i was falling for you or simply admiring you back then. because that happens, you know? but you're so poised and your features are so unreal. they're like a doll, and i used to call you dolly before i even approached you." she pauses to chuckle. "and then i talked to you, even though i wanted you to be safe from the barrage of students down the hallway, it was brief and i wanted to talk to you more. so that's what i did. and i'm thankful i did because your smile is so bright and so wide and i want to squish those cute chubby cheeks of yours. your laugh makes my entire day and you're so naturally cute that i just want to kiss you."

  
shiah's internally screaming as she's speaking. it all still feels like a cheesy romance drama is unfolding right now, but she doesn't care. she doesn't care at all.

  
she loves it.

  
and so shiah doesn't say anything. instead she wraps her arms around byulyi's neck, leaning up press her lips against her soft ones. there's a small, surprised noise that byulyi makes due to the shock, but she can feel her eagerly returning the kiss. the kiss itself is delicate but so passionate that shiah has to pull away for air.

  
"i love you," is the first thing that shiah whispers, pressing her forehead against her own.

  
byulyi kisses her once more, letting it linger as she pulls her frame closer, telling her that she loves her too.

  
they both sleep in shiah's room with entwined fingers, tangled limbs that night, and nothing but smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
